


Gold

by Mersheeple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: It was a precious commodity. And Hermione Granger wanted more.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeverusSnep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/gifts).



> Pretty sure this is not what anyone else would do with the prompt "Gold"...lol...

It was a precious treasure, a precious commodity, more beautiful every time she saw it. She had hoarded it for weeks, months, maybe even years. She had lost track of how long she had been collecting it together. She only knew that she had collected, borrowed, begged and stolen, yes stolen, as much as she could. She had traded everything she had just for a tiny amount more.

It had all started...well, it had all started when it ended. When the fighting stopped and the dust settled and the world cleared and everything was...wrong. Too many died, and it was the wrong people. Ron, Harry, Snape, McGonnagal, Fred and George Weasley, Remus Lupin, Mad Eye, Kingsley...bodies littered the ground and it was wrong, wrong, wrong!

They still counted as "the Winners"...but nobody wins in War. Voldemort had fallen, killed by an unlikely enemy, Narcissa Malfoy, after her son had refused to return to the fold of the Death Eaters and had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix had lived for less than three minutes after her Master, her wailing cut off by her own brother-in-law.

She had started collecting in the Headmaster's office, tiny, tiny amounts she found hidden in little piles. Finally, she had a purpose again. She had gone to every place she could think of to find the tiny golden grains. Time Sand.

Her first large donation had come from The Ministry. The new Minister for Magic had donated all the Time Sand in the Time Room, on the condition that she used it to save all three of his brothers. Bill Weasley had been made Minister after a landslide vote, though Hermione had joked that the general public thought they were voting for Fleur. She had made her promises though and would do her level best. Eventually. When she had enough Time Sand.

Her project was publicised in the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet and she received many, many donations from the Old families, the Purebloods. They rarely asked for anything, though Narcissa Malfoy offered everything from the Black vaults if she could just try saving Draco. Hermione had clasped Narcissa's hand, offering absolution for what had happened to her at Malfoy Manor and promising she would do her best. Narcissa had accepted that answer and had ordered Lucius to offer the same from the Malfoy family vaults, which he had done with absolutely no requests of his own.

And now, the pile of glittering gold was taller than her, captured in a clever device of her own invention. A glance in the mirror reminded her that she was no longer the nineteen year old girl who had started this project. Her cheeks were a little fuller, her curves a little more defined, her hair better styled. She took a deep breath. Who knew how far back this much Time Sand would take her? She moved to behind the Headmaster's desk and took another deep breath. 

Hogwarts had been closed down since the end of the War, the ruined facade fading away, classrooms destroyed, rubble scattered across the grounds. No one wanted to return, not after the deaths and destruction that had occurred. But, she hoped, this could all be fixed. She stood from the Headmaster's chair and stepped into the device. She closed her eyes and cast the spell, hearing the gold grains begin to pour, like a rain stick turned over.

The air rushed around her and she kept her eyes closed, shivering softly as she felt herself stumble away from the device as it pulsed and paused. She opened her eyes, looking around the office and took a breath. Things had definitely changed in here. Not least, the man who was sitting in the Headmaster's chair was very much alive.

"Well now, this is a surprise Miss Granger. I am fairly sure the last time I saw you, you were in the Hospital Ward. Petrified. Not five minutes ago in fact." Albus Dumbledore twinkled at her and she cursed silently. Too far.


End file.
